pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 20
Hmm Just some random builds thrown into a GvG team. Discuss. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:21, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Funky tbh Frosty No U! 09:22, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::It's just so awesome. Not really, I just threw a few builds together. DA Paragons are mine though :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:23, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Interesting idea with P/D, was funny running DA Para's last night, we should run that build more often. Frosty No U! 09:25, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, they were horrible though. I mean you could interrupt DA with SoJ if you wanted to, and not out of luck. It's only about 1/2 second cast and they could've done it. Or with like D-Chop. But it was very fun. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:27, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I like how their warriors frenzied on our spikes :) Frosty No U! 09:37, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heh, the Warriors should be using moar quick attacks, tbh. Mebbe Protector's Strike over Bull's, because they don't have IMS (other than "Fall Back!") or snare to catch kiters. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:39, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Can't spike a dead person. Also, no IAS/IMS on frontline is loltastic. "FB!" ends after the first attack :< Probably makes up with horrible foes and big domage. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:40, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Gogogo quick attacks. You have 3 quick attacks to build adrenaline so. Also, changed Signet Mesmer for Charge Smiter. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:59, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Eh, you forgot to switch in the Protector's Strike. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:11, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :I'll swap for Mystic Sweep or w/e. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:12, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::If you want moar domage, you can take Build:D/N_Orders_Flagger instead of the CC. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:41, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Orders Flagger is very meh. Doesn't have the healing or base defense you expect from a flagger. CC Flaggger is much more versatile, can assist in spikes, and you can throw on Splinter (although nerfed, it works to some extent) on for damage support. Orders Flaggers just get crushed relatively easily and can't split for anything. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:43, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::The Orders are how you assist in spikes. Also, Dark Fury+quick attacks+Hammer Bash=''lotsa'' kd. The Orders Dervish is less versatile due to constant recasting, but spamming Mystic Healing will likely provide more support than most of the heals on the CC (Weapon of Warding is still very helpful, though). The big thing, though, is that you might be able to knockdown lock because of Dark Fury. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:49, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::The Orders Flagger is indirect healing. I don't even think NPC's are affected by party things (such as Heal Party), and thus you're primary "healing" comes from Dwayna's Touch, which is a touch range heal. A big old like 200 damage lightning damage with support (through reliable healing, AoE health regen, and just generally better) > Orders. Nothing screams "SPIKE ME!" like a big 17% health drop, and nothing screams "INTERRUPT ME!" like a bunch of 2 second chants. Anyway, as a flagger, you'll be at the flagstand briefly before you're up and running another flag. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:54, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::The CC runner can provide a maximum of 34 DPS, while Dark Fury+OoP will likely provide 50-ish DPS. Sure, a 122 damage spike is nice, but in the same amount of time to cast Channeled Strike, the team could have dealt an extra 100 damage, and then an extra 50 DPS before and after. Still, Hammer Bash every 3 seconds is nice. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:05, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If you take an orders flagger, they split you and you are screwed. QQ. Order's flaggers can't base defend very well. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:10, 5 August 2008 (EDT) No snares or enchantment removal. So blocking + kiting = win. BTW, if u say KD = snare, theres blockiing and AoS to stop that. If charge/fall back counts as anti-kite, remeber that charge is up half the time and fall back ends on hit. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:15, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :If you took the D/N, you could have Godspeed on both of your Paragons for maintainable party-wide IMS. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:17, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::D/N can't defend base well. Charge is anti-kite. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:21, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Charge is meh anti-kite. And the only enchantment removal is rending touch. Also, Strength of Honor + Rending Touch = bad. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:28, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Stole mah warriors and my charger... ~~ 11:30, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I modified it a little. I'll upload new version soon. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:32, 5 August 2008 (EDT) NEED STRONG AND BRAVE MONK FOR GVG RIGHT NOW! Only the strong and brave, everyone else can fuck themselves. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:09, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :WoH monk btw. Frosty No U! 12:15, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::I can be a brave RC Monk. I've RC'd in 2 GvGs. One failed horribly cause we had lv10 people, and the other went quite well... --'› Srs Beans ' 12:16, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Fish might join, but it's good to know. We can see if our protter can swap, or you can run WoH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:17, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::IGN Viper Amulet, logging in now. I think I'll completely suck as WoH. Btw, do we use VoIP? --'› Srs Beans ' 12:19, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::better idea, use strong mcdunkoro. Ace(LVPoW) 12:24, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: ^ LooL! Also GoD if u want add me to friendslist :) So i can easier flame your builds and if u need a Gladiator 2, R200exp , Caller, Tacticer, Ragequitter just ask me :D Massive 05:51, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Lol Mc Euro http://www.mcdonalds.com.au/HTML/images/whatsNew/whatisnew_olympic-McEuro.jpg -- 12:57, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Lol Awesome build is awesome. Frosty No U! 12:58, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :We won. Without Skakid. That's a fucking trophy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:01, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::I RC'd and we won. Hah. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:01, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ye. I flagged and we won. Hah. lolol. ~~ 13:03, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Tankwhoreway preveils again! Now I must make it an official build! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:03, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Epic win! vs nubs =] Bash Bash Bash wins. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:18, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Wikia has bought GWiki aeons ago. Log in and set Prefs to Monobook tbh. Monaco (anon skin) is SO HORRIBLE :< --'› Srs Beans ' 13:08, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :It looks like crap and is overly cramped. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:20, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::It looks fine once u change it to Monobook, unless u think this wiki is cramped cuz theyre both just as cramped. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:21, 5 August 2008 (EDT) YOU FAILCAKE I was RC. I WoH for shit. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:41, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :My bad. You did nicely though :O. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:42, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thankies. Proccing Shame out of boredom was kewl. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:44, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::You got Shame'd like 4 times I heard and Diversion'd once. <3 50% block chance defense. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:48, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Both RC and RoF got diversed once. He had quite the epic timing with that, tho. Diversion wasn't on when I started casting. Well, in the case of RC that was true. Moar GvG imo. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:50, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Check your talk. Anyway, were we on par with DA? I was concerned that we fucked up the syncing. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:51, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you'd really synch DA, you suck ;) I think it went alright. But didn't specifically look at it, cause generally I knew I wouldn't need it... --'› Srs Beans ' 13:56, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, it worked. We won, and they weren't THAT horrible (although they couldn't really spike for shit). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:59, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Vent Is still broken so I cannot come. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:11, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :You silly tard vent cannot break. Thats like stabbing a ghost to death.-- 16:13, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :It works so I can come nao rite? Also, I figured out what is TB channel so gimme channel / pw info :3 ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:22, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::I think we need a Smiter, lemme ask. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:30, 5 August 2008 (EDT) obaby prof=Warrior/Elementalist HammerMastery=11+1+1 Strength=11+1 AirMagic=8EnduranceBashBlowStrikeStrikeStrikeLightningSignet/build For GoDway, discuss. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:12, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Bigger domage is big. Now that might actually score a kill. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:14, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Aegis/Guardian. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:14, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::It looks too slow to make much use of a Conjure, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:15, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Enchantment removal is needed in GoDway though. And I don't want to put Rend or Mirror on the Paras. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:16, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::y not make one para expelagon w/ mirror? 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 16:18, 5 August 2008 (EDT) MIRROR OF DISENCHANTMENT ON MONKS tbh. And SoH on hammers tbh. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:19, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :^. Seriously, I never used Sold's Defense. I used Riposte cause it kills the warriors, even if it didn't help as much as a RoF. Energy should be fine. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:20, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::WTB MOAR ECHOFRENZYHEALSIG 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 16:21, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Made a tweaked version of GoDway on TB channel Guild, if anyone is curious. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:24, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::RTouch is hawt tbh... ~~ 16:36, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Conjures aren't worth it on a Hammer Warrior if you've only got one quick attack that recharges fast enough (Protector's). You'd get more use out of an IAS and a Hammer Elite than Warrior's Endurance+Protector's Strike, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:02, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::A 3 second recharging 1/2 second attack is worth it. Practically every other attack can be Protector's Strike, and you have D-Strike. It's still very hawt and is awesome with SoH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:22, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's good pressure and defense tbh. Other team thought we were running blockway. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:25, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well we were blockwhoring. They just couldn't counter it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 17:40, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::btw stop trolling its gvg time. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:41, 5 August 2008 (EDT) this doesnt even deserve a spot on grinsh's epic page http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Rate/Build:Team_-_SH_EoE_Bomb 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 21:55, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Right GoDway 2.0 I'll take a warrior tyvm Frosty No U! 22:05, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :THIS... IS... MY BUILD! Sexah at VoD, sexah at stand. Dual Splinter+Warmongers=WIN AT VoD!1111!!!1!. ~~ 22:06, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Why is it GoD Way? It should be ferverwerv way. ~~ 22:07, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::I'm using TB talk. Just look there occasionally. ~~ 22:08, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::IT'S FEATHERWIFFERWAY. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 22:08, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::BRAVECHARGERITENDURANCEWAY Frosty No U! 22:12, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Ideas to consider for that build #Weapon of Shadow to replace 1 WoW - Strong for when Flagger comes in, even though WoW is good also. #Vocal Was Sogolon and only need 1 Charge for 75% uptime. #Pure Was Li Ming to counter Disease etc. #ARage instead of Splinter - Not likely. #Bloodsong instead of Life/Destruction. #Cruel Was Daoshen instead of Splinter for strong VoD. ~~ 22:33, 5 August 2008 (EDT) #And Dark Fury for knock locks. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:32, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::No, Orders is NOT needed. ~~ 22:33, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Nothing's needed, but adrenaline gain (doesn't have to be Orders, but Orders, it could be IH, but IH kind of sucks) could mean permanent KD locks, instead of one KD every 6 seconds. ::::Maybe if I was running Para midline so 5 members could benefit... ~~ 22:46, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Look in channel Frv when you come back, ill leave it running overnight. Blackened is making a few changes. ~~ 23:11, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Only change I made was WoW for another Channeled on the second Rt. It looks pretty good as is imo, but 3 WoWs and a WoS seems a bit overkill. Was also looking at possible options to exchange Pure was Li Ming for, but another CwD doesn't seem like it'd be good enough to constitute losing it.-- Blackened 23:22, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Balanced Stance is an obvious choice, instead of prot spirit/AoS. -- 00:36, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::...TBH: #Weapon of Shadow to replace 1 WoW - I guess, although the flagger would probably already come in with WoW. #Vocal Was Sogolon and only need 1 Charge for 75% uptime. - And waste your item slot? PwK on 2 Rits (3 with flagger) means up to a big 180 health party heal. Obaby. #Pure Was Li Ming to counter Disease etc. - Which isn't common in meta, only really in R-spikes, thumpways, etc. #ARage instead of Splinter - A-rage was nerfed, but it works to some extent. Not in place of splinter, though. #Bloodsong instead of Life/Destruction. - Life is easier to maintain and Destruction rocks with correct placement at VoD #Cruel Was Daoshen instead of Splinter for strong VoD. - Splinter makes a strong VoD, more than CwD. Running into a big horde of guys on a 60AL is suicide. #And Dark Fury for knock locks. - ...Orders. Flaggers. Are. Bad. I didn't care if they gave +billion damage, they have shitty base defense compared to CC Flaggers and what not. Regardless, if I wanted Dark Fury, I would've brough a CC Support Rit with Enfeebling and that. I replaced the Item spells for PwK and that's about it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Epic -- 23:44, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Its not eipic, it means you were going against a N/A who had no idea what he was doing. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:22, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::Oh shit, you beat a team with empathy mesmers? Good fucking job! -Auron 07:26, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Actually iy was either an Empathy Dervish, Assassin or Warrior. Crossfire is just excited because he finally won one! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 07:36, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::If you win 20-0 to smurf you win, otherwise I don't care. Brandnew. 08:00, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I have an opposition to HB (I just think it's fucking stupid) so I really don't have much of an idea of what you're talking about. Well, atleast you won (from what I heard). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:02, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::tbh, i think X14 just plagiarized it. it doesn't show proof he's the red team. i dont even see HIS or ANY of his heroes' name on that. Ace(LVPoW) 18:47, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Look at the party window, then at the blue names. --71.229 18:49, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::my point is he coulda forged it. Ace(LVPoW) 18:50, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::nvm, i see now the other team has no monk and guardian was just cast on him. still this is unimpresive, when compared to my flareway pic. Ace(LVPoW) 18:52, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Lolway image:Lolway.jpg Synergy. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:10, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Glowing signet is win tbh Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:14, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::I was trying to fit Weakness in for conjunction with "ToF!" but I couldn't :(. Note: Don't ever play this. Ever. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:15, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::Needs moar Conjure Flame+Mark of Rodgort. lol Also, that Paragon doesn't actually need Glowing Signet, and if you aren't going to use a Conjure on him, take an interrupt and/or enchantment removal. It kind of looks like you've got 3 flaggers, except only one has IMS. XD Tbh, I'd probably just run something like Build:Team - SFway but with a Defensive Anthem Paragon that has "They're on Fire!". [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:07, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Conjures on Paragons are weak, and Mark of Rodgort is awful for PvE. It's a prime "ping it and I'll veil it" thing. Spamming "ToF!" could cause energy concerns. But energy might be managed well without it. I'll put in Mirror instead. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:10, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::"ToF!" depends on your Leadership attribute; if you have 12 or 14 in Leadership (which you should to get the most out of "ToF!"), you should be fine, because it only has a net cost of 3 or 4. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:16, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Hey. check my talk page and tell me if me HA build will work. nub Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:19, 6 August 2008 (EDT) <3 Build:Rt/any_Brutal_Weapon_Spirit_Spammer-- 16:51, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Good times. Good times. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 18:35, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Ska Was never banned, nigger. Frosty No U! 18:39, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :I though Skakid owned the junk account. My bad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:58, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Awesome We tried this and rolled about half a team and failed vs. the Zaishen more than we won, but it works if good people run it. It was developed by a group of PvX'ers (including Ojamo, Frv, Srs Beans, myself, and others). Discuss. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:57, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Don't mention my name then :( Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:58, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ owned.-- Blackened 05:59, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::He stated "And others". Now just to hope you're one of them. --'› Srs Beans ' 06:02, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::-_- I helped make the build :( ... after you guys failed at running a proper build obviously Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You failed just as well. You shouldn't expect more than Zaishen from a PvX HA group. --'› Srs Beans ' 06:06, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::If we ran a proper build instead of a gimmick we made up in 30 minutes on a whim and knew wasn't going to work on opponents who didn't stand still then we would win matches. - 06:10, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::srs beans... we are elite. we beat the entire zaishen in 15 seconds!!!! And we got past ziashen everytime with the proper build ^^ Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:14, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I've gotten past the Zaishen with a BA (or Magebane, I forget now) ranger and two N/Rt hero healers when half the team died and everyone raged. Then I got to epicly play with hench/heroway against an Rspike. It took them 12 minutes or something to beat me. I lolled and they gave me GG. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 06:18, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dutchess: That's what I said. We didn't get anything beyond the Zaishen down :P --'› Srs Beans ' 06:23, 7 August 2008 (EDT) HEALING FUCKING BURST For anyone who is on EXACTLY when they update, I want you to log on, wait a bit, find an Obs game that happened after the update, watch it, and see if anyone's running Healing Burst, and if so, post it. Just for the lolz. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:51, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :The update is at 8PM GMT, and look at team builder, I CAN RUN THAT SS NECRO! Frosty No U! 09:53, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::OSHI frosty when is the update plzplzplzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.-- 10:38, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::How do you know anything about the update? o_o.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:07, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Someone told him and for some reason didn't expect him to be so loud about it. - 11:10, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I saw a SS of proposed VoD changes from the balance forum that got pinged in alliance chat. I hear they have scrapped the idea now, but I will give you the short version. It was the most terrible fucking idea Izzy has had, ever. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 11:12, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::It must be pretty fuckin epic. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 11:22, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::WHAT'S THE FUCKING UPDATE?! HOW ARE THEY CHANGING HEALING BURST???!!!!!1!!!!111 [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:43, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Healing Burst sucks... Frosty No U! 18:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Might be good for PvE from what I've seen: http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=8485 WoH and HB would still out-perform it in PvP, though. "The Power is Yours!" looks like the new Paragon spam shout. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:58, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Update goes live in 1-2 hours (insider info apparently....) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:00, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :shhhhhh... we aren't supposed to know! XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:02, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::QQ i jsut got told off for repeating what i was told QQ....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:08, 7 August 2008 (EDT) PEOPLE FUCKING SEEN Is lacking someone. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:33, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :who? - 11:37, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::Edward... --'› Srs Beans ' 11:39, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::Edward is so epic. Did you know he's in 5th grade? Also, he's 10 and skinny. - 11:40, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Did you know I made him say that by saying "ur fat"? --'› Srs Beans ' 11:43, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah but I made you say that by calling him "mutinous". - 11:46, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::seen people fucking? – '★ Sazzy ' 11:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I don't even know what mutinous means... And I was actually calling you fat, but oh well. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:49, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Someone who engages in mutiny is a mutinous person. - 11:54, 7 August 2008 (EDT) GvG We just went against you! :O. --Crow is PhatNThat 12:51, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Who ru?-- 12:51, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: I am Crow, how else do you want me to answer that? --Crow is PhatNThat 13:54, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::IGN+Guild? Duh. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:36, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: A guild isn't who I am, and if you weren't so lazy you could actually check my userpage. :P --Crow is PhatNThat 15:59, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: "I'm in some TA guild/alliance thing, it's okay but all I really do is just lame it with 3 smites 1 RaO. :p" <-- Yeah, that explains in which guild you are... --'› Srs Beans ' 16:03, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Actually I already made the point about a guild isn't me, I meant the check my page for my IGN, also I changed guild, ty for reminding me xD. --Crow is PhatNThat 16:06, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wouldnt let me in the fuckin BYOB, took a damn GoE->Dragon's Stomp Dunkoro instead... ~~ 16:09, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Oh btw I was guesting as infuse for a guild called uhh, The Celebrities cel I think. --Crow is PhatNThat 16:36, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Rask Says hai. /violates your page. Take care ;O Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 13:46, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ZOMFG dont u hate this? #Anet decides to change some new skills. #They post their changes #GODDAMN MAD RUSH OF BUILDMAKING, VOTING, ARCHIVING ZOMG and they finally nerfed Ursan yays! 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 23:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :I <3 this, because now I get a chance to think of something original. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:24, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::GoDway now crushes this meta so hard. Splitting is irrelevant and block whoring wins. GoD PREVEILS! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 23:29, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::Does this make Build:Team_-_Paragon_Condition_Shutdown almost viable???? lolol I'm still working on that build, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:32, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Focused Anger swords are shit, especially with Soldier's Fury. GoDway blockwhoring wins. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 23:34, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Soldiers Fury paras as fronline for daze? add it bitch. -- 00:27, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::LOOK AT MY USERPAGE AT THE BOTTOM, BALANCED PARAWAY. Frosty No U! 04:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::The build I submitted is Imbalanced Paraway. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:59, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Discussion about update We said it would go here so here it is, FIRST OFF THE GUILD LORD DOES WALK AT 20 MINS ALONE I REPEAT THE GUILD LORD DOES WALK AT 20 MINS ALONE, that is all (i just watched obs) Frosty No U! 04:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :HUGE FUCKING DAMAGE + AWESOME FUCKING PROTS + NO PASSIVE DEFENSE = ME WITH A GIGANTIC SCYTHE-INFLICTED STIFFY. THAT IS ALL. --71.229 05:01, 8 August 2008 (EDT) give me two weeks and i'll be bored shitless with the static meta that'll develop, but right now i'm happy ::Dude, I knew it. Thus, I said that you bring Life Barrier, Life Sheath, Protective Spirit, Shielding Hands, and Shield of Absorption, you win. I'm gonna as Tab a few things; even I don't get how GvG is gonna work. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 05:29, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Update For any of you confused, I'm breaking it down: GoD style. * Warrior's Endurance is overpowered. Say hello to big damage frontliners * Aura of Faith is overpowered. I LAUGH AT SPIKES! * Master of Magic is quite nice. Can be rended, but otherwise insane utility * Incindiery Arrows is overpowerd. GG Burning Arrow, you were fun. * GvG has been fucked. Splits are either going to be extremely common or gone, everything is different. * Take the meta, flush it down the toilet, and you got todays update, GG. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 05:53, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :At least we won't get rickrolled by fagway VoDway anymore. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 08:37, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::And GoDway might rule if WE Scythes become meta and Rangers fall out. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:38, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::But Incendiary Arrows will own at VoD now! owait... [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 08:39, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Still better than Burning Arrow now. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:40, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Master of Magic is overpowered a bit. Does it override runes? cba to test atm [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 08:41, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I tried and it does. It's not THAT overpowered though, as you can Rend it and leave them with a shitty attribute spread. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:42, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::So when you use MoM you have all at 12, and runes aren't considered? [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 08:43, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, basically. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:44, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::gogo flare AND ice spear spam. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 08:44, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::MoM just sets all your attributes to 12. It's not complicated tbh. Regardless of what they were. Incendiary is pretty sexy for spreading degen. Also, I think there was a change so shouts don't affect NPCs, otherwise GoDway would be LOL with 50% block Lord. - 08:45, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::We win on burning isle tbh. unless they run 8 melandru dervs. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 08:47, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: You can't get lord with DA, but then just gogogo Guardian if you want. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 08:48, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::oyeh. We're gonna need to fit Rend in somewhere tbh. Maybe Well Profane. Also, isn't there a sin skill that removes enchantments and stops the target from being targeted by them? - 08:50, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Shadow Shroud Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:55, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You forgot Critscythes now have a permanent 35% IAS, which makes for lolful arenas. I gibbed four different monks in under four seconds in half an hour of RA last night. --71.229 14:07, 8 August 2008 (EDT) reclaim essense Now is pve, check it out again (maybe some suggestions too on the discussion page) thx [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 09:49, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Mo/E Unyielding Aura Protector Has condition removal and HBs dont run hex removal too much (see this). Also, you usually pair prot monks with healers, so the healer should take car eof the powerhealing. You dont have to change the vote, just the reasoning. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:25, 8 August 2008 (EDT)